My Colors Fade to Gray
by FamousWolf
Summary: This is a love story between Jessy Momochi OC and either Kisame or Tobi. Who she falls in love with depends on you, I have a poll on my profile page where you can vote. Jessy is in a lost since her husband's death. Can a certain person change her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**My Colors Fade to Gray. **

A Kisame or Tobi Love Story.

Chapter 1: Old Memories and a New Beginning.

Note: I don't own Naruto. Ok, the way this will work is…I have a poll on my profile page where you can vote on who's going to be your love in this story. It's between Kisame and Tobi. The poll will be closed on the 27th.

Your name is Jessy Momochi, widower of Zabuza Momochi. You are just 24 years old and now you're all alone in this world. You have the unique ability to change colors, like a chameleon. Your hair is long and reaches down to your butt. Your husband taught you how to use his sword, Kubikiri Hocho, as well as a lot of water style jutsu. You carry Kubikiri with you everywhere you go.

A couple of years have passed since your husband died. You still miss him dearly and haven't even looked at another guy like you used to look at him. As a matter of fact you haven't even allowed another man to touch you.

Right now, you're in Amegakure gathering information on the group of S-ranked criminals known as the Akatsuki. You're sitting in a local teashop listening to the local gossipers, a group of bored housewives with nothing better to do than start and spread rumors.

You are getting all kinds of stares from the people in the tea shop and passersby. You've made your hair a bright blue and your eyes a bright yellow. On your back rests your beloved Kubikiri Hocho, decapitating knife. It's about a foot and a half bigger than you.  
You get up from the table, pay your bill, and leave the building. When Zabuza died he left you everything and he was by no means a poor man. He was saving up so he could afford to pay other assassins to help him overthrow the Mizukage. His dream died with him, however. In a way, Zabuza did have a small victory over the Mizukage...you were the Mizukage's daughter. Not only were you his daughter, but you were also his only child.  
As you walk through the streets of Amegakura, you remember how you first met Zabuza Momochi.  
--FLASHBACK--  
You're 16 years old. Zabuza is 18 and still a swordsman of the mist. You're sitting on the edge of the river bank, fishing. You're having a grand time, until your father and some of his swordsmen approach you.  
"Honestly, Jessy...how many times do I have to tell you...don't leave the village without my permission." Your hair turns gray then yellow and finally settles on purple.  
"But if I ask you, you'll just say no."  
He puts his hands on his hips, "And why do you think that is?"  
You raise your hand with your index finger up and mimic your father's voice, "Because we are at war. It's not safe for a young lady to be out of the village without an escort." You finish and then you 'disappear' dropping your pole, which alarms your father. You appear behind him and whisper, "Do you still think I can't take care of myself, old man?"

He jumps out of surprise and turns to face you. "When did you..."

"Learn how to control my powers? I've been practicing and slowly I've been gaining more and more control of my powers." You say and look at the swordsmen behind you. Two of them catch your eye; a tall, blue shark-like man and a man whose lower face is hidden by gauze.  
"Enough games Jessy. Let's go, it's dangerous out here." Your father says and starts heading towards the village, dragging you with him.  
"Whatever. Let go of me, I can walk on my own." you say and struggle out of his grasp. You start falling behind, only to end up walking beside the swordsman whose lower face is hidden. "Hi." you say, trying to start a conversation with the rather handsome man.  
"Hi," he replies. "Neat trick you did back there...what jutsu was it?" He asks looking me in the eyes. Your eyes begin changing to all sorts of bright colors.  
"It wasn't a jutsu, I was born with the ability to change colors and even blend into my surroundings. Watch..." You reach out and grab onto his jonin vest, slowly your hand changes colors and blends perfectly with his vest. You give his vest a small tug, just to prove to him that your hand was still there.

That's the day you two fell completely head over heels in love with each other. When Zabuza left Kirigakure, you left with him.

--END FLASHBACK--

You're pulled out of your thoughts when a man wearing an orange mask runs into you and knocks you to the ground. "Tobi is so sorry. Tobi didn't mean to knock the pretty lady down." He says, standing up and holding out his hand.

You slap his hand away and stand up on your own. "Tobi, you have 5 seconds to get away from me before I cut off your head." You say, putting your hand on the hilt of Kubikiri.

Tobi's eyes go wide and he runs off screaming, "Kisame-sama! Help Tobi!"

"Kisame? It can't be…." You say, under your breath. You brush yourself off and continue to walk through the streets of Amegakure. 'These people are pretty tight-lipped when it comes to the Akatsuki.' You have stopped to listen in to another group of gossiping women, but you still didn't find out anything useful.

Suddenly, you hear the voice of Tobi. "Follow Tobi, Kisame sama. The lady has a BIG sword like you."

"You better be telling the truth, Tobi, or so help me…I will hurt you, badly." A second man says.

You turn to walk away, when Tobi shouts again, "See, Kisame sama! That's her!"

"That's young Zabuza's Kubikiri….You! Girl! Where'd you get that sword!" the second man shouts at you.

You turn back around and look at the man. He is 5 inches taller than you, with bluish-silver skin and blue hair. His eyes are yellow and he has gills. Without a doubt this is Kisame Hoshigaki, your former body guard. "If you really must know…it was my husband's."

Kisame's eyes go wide, "Shura-hime?"

You sigh at the use of your maiden name, "Yeah, it's me Kisame san."

Suddenly, Tobi embraces you in a tight hug, "Hi! I'm Tobi! I'm a good boy! How do you know Kisame sama?"

Your entire body turns crimson and you completely lose your temper, "GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE TWERP!!" You shove him away from you and in one swift move, you draw Kubikiri and swing it trying to cut off Tobi's head. Instead, Tobi ducks and you slice off a statue's head. Your eyes are a blazing yellow now. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

You swing your sword again, but Kubikiri is blocked by Samehada. "As much as I would love to see Tobi decapitated, I'm under orders to protect him. So please, Jessy hime, don't make me have to fight you."

"Don't test my patience, Kisame….I will not hesitant to kill you."

"Is that right?" he says. You and him stand there glaring at each other.

ALL RIGHT THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!


	2. Chapter 2

**My Colors Fade to Gray. **Chapter 2

A Kisame or Tobi Love Story.

Note: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Jessy Momochi.

You sigh and put Kubiriki away, "Whatever. I was looking for you anyway."

Kisame relaxes, "Me? Why were you looking for me?" He asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Because I want to join the Akatsuki." You look at your former best friend and body guard. He hasn't changed much in the past 6 years since you last saw each other.

He looks you up and down, "Now why would you want to join the Akatsuki?"

"Well, I've been lonely since my husband passed away and I remember how close we used to be…so I figured I would track you down." You look at him and see that he's sort of surprised.

"So you and Zabuza got married?" he asks, looking a bit upset now. "How did you find me?"

"Simple, I just went from village to village gathering info." You smile at him, "You'll be surprise at all the rumors going around about you, Kisame." You laugh a little and look at the man beside Kisame. "Hello, uh…Tobi right?"

The orange mask man jumps up and down, "Yep! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi also thinks lady is very pretty."

Your entire body turns red, "Why thank you, Tobi."

Tobi cocks his head to the side, "How'd pretty lady do that?"

You return your skin to its normal peachy color but keep your eyes and hair red. "It's an ability I was born with. So how about it Kisame…will you put in a good word for me?"

He shrugs, "Why not, you'll have to stay here while I talk to Leader-sama first."

"Can do, Jo-zu (Jaws)." You say, calling him by your old pet name for him.

He gives you one of his toothy grins, "You do know, you're the only one I've ever let call me that right, kamereon (chameleon)." He starts to walk away with Tobi jumping up and down around him.

You let out a laugh and walk to the nearest hotel. You pay for a room and head upstairs to get some rest.

A few days pass and there's been no sign of Kisame. You're sitting in your hotel room watching the TV, there's a scary movie marathon on and you just have to see it. There's a part in this one movie where a girl is walking down a dark hallway all alone with nothing but a flashlight to light her way, and the creepy villain music is playing. You're on the edge of the bed, you just know that the villain is about to get the girl. BAM, BAM, BAM. You nearly jump through the ceiling and you automatically blend into the room, making you 'invisible'.

After you calm down a bit, you realize that it was just someone knocking at your door. You get up and open the door. You see Kisame standing there with a 17 year old who has long black hair and black eyes. "Uh…Jessy. You know we can't see you right?"

"Oh, sorry." You say and turn back to normal. When you do you see Kisame and the man's eyes widen a bit; the unknown man's more than Kisame's because of your little appearing act.

"Jessy…did we come at a bad time?" Kisame asks.

"No, why?"

"Well, you're pretty much, you know…."

You look down at your outfit; a black sports bra and a pair of skintight, black bicycle shorts with white strips going down the sides. "Oh, this is my usual outfit…I only wear other clothes when I'm in a town." You chuckle a little, this outfit was actually Zabuza's idea.

"Anyway, Leader-sama wants to meet you. Oh, and this is my partner…Uchiha Itachi." Kisame says, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Come on in," you say and step aside to let them in. You shut the door behind them then you start to gather up your stuff. You pick up your sketch book from the floor and place it on the bed.

Itachi walks over and picks it up, "You like to draw?"

"Yes, it helps to take my mind off of things." You say, putting on one of Zabuza's old, sleeveless shirts. You throw the rest of your clothes into a bag and place Kubiriki on your back.

Kisame walks over to Itachi as he opens the book, "Is this Zabuza?"

Your skin and hair turn a dark gray, "Yes." You know what drawing they are looking at…the first one and your favorite.

"Jessy, why didn't you just return to Kirigakure after Zabuza died?" Kisame asks you.

"I did…and that's why I'm now an S-ranked criminal." You tell him returning to normal.

"What did you do?" Itachi asks.

"I killed the Mizukage…with this very blade as a matter of fact." You say resting your hand on the hilt of Kubiriki.

Kisame looks utterly shocked, "Jessy…you killed your own father?" This grabs Itachi's attention and he looks up from your sketch book.

Your face becomes cold and your eyes are full of hatred, "You know as well as I do, that he was corrupt and DESERVED to die."

Kisame is surprised at what you said, "What happened to you Jessy? You used to be so sweet and innocent…you used to believe that no one deserved to died…."

"What happened to me….I grew up, Kisame. You didn't honestly expect me to remain little forever did you?"

"No…but I didn't think you would take after Zabuza so much, either." He says.

"Thank you, I take that as a compliment." You say, with a smile. Kisame rolls his eyes at you. You grab your bag and snatch your sketch book from Itachi. "Alright, let's go." The three of you leave the hotel and start heading for the Akatsuki base.

--Flashback--

You laugh and run through the hideout with Zabuza right behind you. "I'm going to get you, aisai!"(A/N: aisai means 'beloved wife' also danna means 'husband')

You giggle and look over your shoulder, "I don't think so, danna."

You run past Haku, "Jessy-chan?"

A pair of strong arms wrap around you and you giggle harder. "You've been naughty, aisai…I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." He begins to tickle you and Haku quickly joins in.

"S…stop! P…please!" you say in between fits of laughter. You're laughing so hard that you can't control your color changing ability and you're changing to all different kinds of colors. Zabuza and Haku get a kick out of this and are laughing their heads off.

They finally stop tickling you and you get up. You jump onto Zabuza and wrap your legs around him. He chuckles at you, "Your real lesson…will be tonight." He kisses you through his bandages.

You sigh, "Why do you insist on wearing those bandages?"

He smiles, "To annoy you….Besides you get to see me without them at night and in the morning."

"Yeah, but that's not enough." You begin to kiss along his jaw line and then you bite through his bandages. They fall away from his face and his face is revealed. You kiss him on the lips and he kisses you back. His tongue licks your lower lip, asking for entrance and you open your mouth to let him in. You pull away and ask, "Do you really have to go on that mission tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid I do…we need the money…especially if we're planning on starting a family." You smile at him, "But we can spend the rest of today together." He says and takes you back to the bedroom.

--End of Flashback--

"Hello…Earth to Jessy!" You hear Kisame say and he waves a hand in front of your face. "Are you there?"

"Hmm…yeah, yeah. What is it?" you say, upset. The memory upset you and you're really not in the mood to talk to or be nice to anyone.

"We're here…." He says and you look up. You're all standing in front of a large boulder that is blocking the entrance to a cave. Kisame touches the wall in a specific area and way, and the boulder moves to the side. You all walk into the cave and there's torches lighting the way. You pass through what looks like a living room; looking around you see that there are lamps, a couch, a loveseat, and a TV. You finally reach a rather large door and Kisame turns to you, "Remember to address him as Leader-sama, Jessy."

"Ok," you say and Kisame knocks on the door.

"Come in," says a male's voice and Kisame opens the door.

"Leader-sama, we've brought Jessy." Kisame says and you all enter the room. You look around the large room and see all of the Akatsuki members are here.

"Ah, Jessy….Kisame speaks very highly of you. Oh, let me introduce you to the others: Zetsu is the man with the flytrap, Kakuzu is the covered man, Hidan is the man with silver hair, Tobi you've already met, the blonde is Deidara, the red head is Sasori, the blue haired woman is Konan, and I am Pein." A man who is covered in shadows says. "Now before you're officially accepted into the Akatsuki, you need to prove yourself in a battle against another member…."

Kisame steps forward, "Leader-sama, if you don't mind…I would like to be the one who she has to fight."

"Very well, Kisame. Let's go outside." As everyone gets up to head outside they stop as you begin to speak to Kisame.

"Kisame, I'm warning you right now….I'm not going to go easy on you just because you were my best friend when I was younger. I am not the same pathetic weakling that I was when we first met 12 years ago. I am a ruthless, cold-blooded killer now and if you let down your guard…I will not hesitate to kill you."

WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. AT THE END OF EVERY CHAPTER I'LL PUT UP A PICTURE THAT'S 'IN JESSY'S SKETCH BOOK' (THEY'RE ACTULLY PICS I FOUND ON PHOTOBUCKET.) IF YOU CAN'T SEE THE PIC GO TO media.photobucket(.com)/image/zabuza/-Twilight-/Naruto/Zabuza.jpg JUST WITHOUT THE PARENTHISIS AROUND THE .com


	3. Chapter 3

**My Colors Fade to Gray.** Chapter 3

A Kisame Love Story.

Note: I made a little mistake with the ages. Jessy was 24 when Zabuza died, so now she's 27. Itachi is 20, Naruto and Sakura are 15, Kisame is 32, Kakashi is 29, and Sasuke is 15. Sorry for the confusion, all ages (except Jessy's) have been provided by absoluteanime(.com). The poll has closed and Kisame won! Yay! So your character is now going to fall in love with the cute shark ninja. This chapter contains…ADULT LANGUAGE.

You and Kisame are standing across from each other in a clearing just outside of the Akatsuki lair. "I'm not holding back Kisame!"

He grins, "Good…now show me what you've got!" Pein gives the signal to begin and you dash at Kisame. He swings his sword at you, but you quickly dodge it. You then pull Kubiriki from behind you and grin at him as you and Kubiriki disappear. "Damn, I was hoping she wouldn't do that." He begins looking around him, his sword raised in front of him for defense. You're waiting for a chance to strike at his unguarded back, but he's turning too fast and his sword is protecting his front. "Hehe, I just had a brilliant idea." He says and suddenly water starts pouring from his mouth, forcing everyone to focus chakra to their feet so they can stand on top of the water.

The ground disappears only to be replaced by a lake of water. 'What the…?!" you think to yourself as you're now standing on top of the water. "That's a neat trick, Jo-zu (Jaws). But it doesn't really help you…remember I use water jutsu also."

You see him grin and lower Samehada, "The water isn't just for my jutsu…it serves another purpose as well." He turns quickly and brings Samehada down. You don't have enough time to dodge and have to block his attack with Kubiriki.

"Shit!" you jump to the side and skid across the water. You then begin running around Kisame, you stop to his right. Suddenly, he swings his sword right where you're standing. You jump away and Samehada hits the water causing a huge spray of water. "Damn! How do you keep finding me?!"

He grins and chuckles, "Look down at your feet." You do and see ripples on the water where your feet would normally be. "The main reason I summoned the water is so you wouldn't be able to hide from me."

You smile and reappear, "That was brilliant, Kisame. I guess it's no use hiding."

Kisame begins doing hand signs and you begin to do your own signs. "Water style, Water Shark Bomb!" Water begins to rise above him and starts to take the form of a huge shark.

"Water style: Water Dragon Missile!" You say and a huge dragon forms out of water, behind you. The two predators clash together, voiding the other's attack. You smirk at him, "You don't think my camouflage ability is the only way for me to hide? I learned this special jutsu from my husband." You chuckle as his face twists in surprise, "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Mist begins to surround you and Kisame and you laugh a very Zabuza-like laugh.

--FLASHBACK--

You're sitting beside Zabuza's bed. You haven't left his side since Haku brought him back from his fight with the Konoha ninjas. You're putting a wet rag on his head and he's complaining about you having to take care of him. "Stop complaining, Zabuza….I'm your wife this is my job."

He rolls his eyes, "Your job lays below my waist…."

You slap him lightly on the shoulder, "Stop that! Not when Haku's in the room…." You look over at Haku and see that he's blushing deeply.

"I…I'll…j…just leave…you…t…two…alone." Haku says and leaves the room.

"Finally…now where were we….Oh, yes…" he grabs you and pulls you on top of him. He then bites through his bandages and proceeds to kiss you deeply. You kiss him back wanting it to go further, but he breaks the kiss. "Aisai (beloved wife), I want to do something special for you."

You turn your head to the side, "What?"

"I want to always be there to protect you…but there's a very good chance that I might not come back alive from this mission."

You place your finger over his lips, "Don't talk nonsense, Zabuza."

He removes your hand, "Jessy, I want to perform a jutsu that'll embed a piece of my soul into you. That way I'll always be there to protect you when you're in trouble."

"Ok."

"Take off your shirt, I need to be able to press my hand against your heart." You nod and do as he says. He does some hand signs that you've never seen before and his hand begins glowing a strange red glow. He then presses his hand against the spot where your heart would be. You're filled with pain, you look down at Zabuza and see that he has become really pale. During the 'transfer', you loose your control of your ability and your true appearance is revealed. Only your father and Zabuza know what you truly look like. His hand stops glowing and falls limply to the bed. You collapse on top of him, drained of energy. "Now you'll be able to use some of my own techniques…" he says, weakly. "You'll also gain a bit of my own personality."

--BACK TO PRESENT--

"Shit!" Kisame says, while trying to pinpoint your location. "Zabuza taught you well."

You strike out at his unprotected back and you feel the tip of Kubiriki slice his back. He let's out a painful cry, "You don't know the half of it." Suddenly, you hear a splash and can no longer hear anything from Kisame. 'What's he up to?' you think to yourself and feel for his chakra. But you don't feel it. You undo the jutsu and look around for him. He's nowhere to be seen, "Where the hell did he go?" Then the thought strikes you and you jump into the air as Kisame jumps out of the water right where you were standing.

"I think we should end this," Kisame says, now standing on the water.

"Exactly what I was thinking," you say and begin to tap into Zabuza's chakra. Ever since he placed a piece of his soul into your body, your body has produced two chakras; your own and Zabuza's. You're not quite sure how it works, but you know that this is what Zabuza meant when he said he would always be with you. The chakra begins to intensify and soon you're enveloped by the blood red chakra. The chakra slowly begins to take the shape of Zabuza and you can hear gasps of surprise from all of the other members including Kisame.

--Kisame's P.O.V.--

She truly isn't the same girl I had known long ago. She's a woman now…and a damn tough one at that. She fights more like Zabuza, but she is more graceful and agile. One thing is for sure…she may have changed drastically, but my feelings for her haven't. I'm still head over heels in love with her. That's why I didn't just attack her when I went under water. I waited until the mist cleared and she realizes what I'm up to then jump out at her.

She jumps away from me and I say, "I think we should end this."

"Exactly what I was thinking," she replies. Suddenly, blood red chakra starts to flow around her and I take a couple of steps backwards.

'This isn't her chakra…what's going on?' I think to myself and take a few more steps backwards. The blood red chakra has now completely devoured her and is beginning to take shape. The shape is definitely human and a man at that. The details are visible; the man is shirtless and has cow print arm and leg warmers, also the lower half of his face is hidden behind bandages. 'Zabuza…but he's a lot taller than he should be.' This chakra version of Zabuza stands at about 10 feet tall and his eyes are just whites. Strapped to his back is a gigantic version of Kubiriki. He reaches for it and I try to take a defensive position. He swings his sword horizontally and a huge wave of red chakra comes towards me at an incredible speed. It hits me with enormous force; sending me flying and causing me to black out.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I ALSO HOPE YOU REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. PAGE 2 OF JESSY'S SKETCH BOOK media.photobucket(.com)/image/zabuza/Hadorak/TheDevilZabuza.jpg REMEMBER DON'T ADD THE ( ) TO THE ADDRESS.


	4. Chapter 4

My Colors Fade to Gray. Chapter 4

A Kisame Love Story.

Note: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I do own Jessy Momochi though.

--Jessy's P.O.V.--

You return to normal as you see Kisame fly backwards from the force of the chakra wave. The lake begins to disappear and soon you're standing on solid ground again. You walk over to the unconscious Kisame and raise Kubiriki. You look at the shark ninja's face and feel sympathy for him; he has had to live his entire life looking like he does, you at least had your camouflage ability to hide your appearance.

You sigh and put away Kubiriki. The other Akatsuki members rush over and bend over Kisame. "D! Remind me to never f with you." Hidan says. "He's out f cold."

"Come on, let's get him inside….Jessy, welcome to the Akatsuki. For now Zetsu will be your partner and you'll be going on spying missions, but later you may be partnered with someone else or may even be by yourself." Pein says.

"Ok, which one's Zetsu again?" You ask him.

"**I am,"** says Zetsu stepping forward.

"Is there going to be any problems?" Pein asks.

"Not at all, Leader sama." You begin to walk away, "Oh, I should warn you Zetsu. Once a month for 4 days you might want to find somewhere else to sleep because during those 4 days I will be a living nightmare."

"Jessy, see me later and I'll give you your cloak and ring."

"Yes, Leader sama." You walk away to explore the base.

Hours pass and you've explored every inch of the base. You've also seen Pein and gotten you're Akatsuki cloak, which you've modified media.photobucket(.com)/image/akatsuki girl/cutieSOS/akatsuki/Sakura3.jpg A/N: that's your Akatsuki outfit, and your ring which is 'hidden' and you wear on your right little finger signifying that you're Zetsu's partner.

You make your way to Kisame's and Itachi's room. You're going to check on him. You knock on the door and Itachi opens it, "Is Kisame awake yet?"

"I think he went to the kitchen to get something to eat."

"Ok, thanks." You say and head for the kitchen. You enter the kitchen and see Kisame sitting at the table eating a sandwich. "Hey."

"Hey," he says.

"How are you doing?"

"I've got one h of a headache…but other than that I'm ok. How did you do that?"

You sit across from him, "Do what?"

"Summon up and use Zabuza's chakra…." He asks finishing his sandwich.

"Oh," you say and move your dress a little so he could have a better look at the seal. "A piece of Zabuza's soul is embedded in my heart."

He looks surprised, "That must do wonders for your love life…."

You snort, "What love life? I only love Zabuza and I will till the day I die." You get up and start to leave. He grabs your wrist, "Let go of me Kisame." You say with malice in your voice.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Kisame asks and you pull your wrist out of his grasp.

"I don't really know."

You start to walk away when Tobi comes running through the door. "Jessy chan! Leader sama says he wants to see you and Zetsu sempai! Tobi thinks it's Jessy chan's first mission!"

"Fine," you say and head out of the kitchen and to Pein's room.

--Kisame's P.O.V.--

I am in the kitchen eating a sandwich and thinking about Jessy. The way she looked while fighting…so graceful and beautiful yet at the same time dangerous and deadly. I shake my head, 'I need to stop thinking like that or I won't be able to control myself.'

Jessy walks in, "Hey." She says.

"Hey," I reply.

"How are you doing?"

I answer her and ask her about how she managed to summon and use Zabuza's chakra. I watch as she moves the top of her dress down a bit. My heart starts to race and I can't take my eyes away. Suddenly I see a mark over her heart. The mark is a red demon surrounded by black letters; the letters are a seal binding Zabuza's soul to her heart. 'A transfer jutsu…it looks like something Orochimaru would know about.'

I make a comment about her love life and she snaps, "What love life? I only love Zabuza and I will till the day I die!" My heart freezes at her words. She gets up to leave, but I grab her wrist. I am about to tell her that she shouldn't shut out all men and to ask her to give me a chance. "Let go of me, Kisame." She says, venomously.

I lose my nerve to tell her what I wanted to, so instead I ask her, "Why didn't you kill me?"

She pulls her wrists from my grasp, "I don't really know."

She starts to walk away when Tobi bursts through the kitchen door. He says something about her and Zetsu having a mission. 'Great, this will give me a chance to visit that low life and find out about her seal.'

She leaves and I get up and grab Samehada. Tobi starts jumping up and down, "Does Kisame sama like Jessy chan?" I snort at him, "Tobi likes Jessy chan…Jessy chan is very pretty. Tobi would like to be a bad boy with Jessy chan…."

I shove him against the wall and bare my teeth at him, "You better get those thoughts out of your mind Tobi…and if you ever touch Jessy in an inappropriate way…I WILL kill you." I release him and he runs screaming from the room.

I walk towards the exit of the base, but stop when I pass through the living room. "Kisame, where are you going?" Itachi asks from the couch.

"I'm going to Otogakure to speak with that snake Orochimaru."

Itachi stands up, "Why?"

"I need to ask him something about this soul transfer mark on Jessy."

He raises an eyebrow, "I'll come too."

--FF--

I slam Orochimaru against the wall. His ninjas lay on the floor at my and Itachi's feet. "Now Orochimaru…you're going to tell me what I want to know."

"Fine, what is it that you want to know?"

"I want to know about a soul transfer mark…one with the sealing words surrounding an image and is placed over the heart."

"Over…the heart?" He starts laughing, "Oh…don't tell me…the monster of the mist…is actually in love!" I tighten my grip on his throat, "Ok, ok….It's a special kind of soul transfer, one that is cast out of love. It allows someone to be near the one they love even if they die."

"How do you break it?"

"The girl has to admit their love for another…and truly mean it. Which isn't an easy task to get someone with the mark to love again…."

"Why!?" I slam him against the wall again.

"The seal prevents them from ever loving any other then the one who cast it."

"There's no other way to break it?"

"No!" I release him and he slides down the wall. Itachi then uses his sharingan on him and sends him to the nightmare realm. As we head back to the base, we can hear Orochimaru's screams of pain.

We arrive back at the base only to hear crashes and frighten yells. The boulder moves aside and everyone comes running out followed by a wall of green flames. "I swear that girl is possessed!" Pein screams as more crashes issue from inside.

"What's going on?" I ask stepping up to them.

"Jessy chan's gone insane! Kisame sama's got to stop Jessy chan!" Tobi yells, nearly frightened to death.

"_She lost her sword to one of those Konoha ninjas…_**and now she's on the rampage."** Zetsu says.

"Alright, I'll calm her down." I say.

"_I wouldn't go in there if I were you Kisame…._**I got a good look at that…thing! **_She's a MONSTER!_** And coming from me, that should tell you how bad it is…."**

"Shut up Zetsu! She's not a monster…she just…misses her husband."

"_You've never seen…_**her…**_have you?"_

"I said shut up! She isn't a monster! She's just upset that she lost something precious to her!" I yell at him walking into the, now silent, base. "Jessy!"

"Go away!" a deep voice demanded.

'That can't be Jeesy…even if Zabuza's chakra is in control.' I walk into the living room, "Jessy…you need to calm down! I can understand that you're upset…." I see a very tall, shadow standing towards the wall. "Jessy?"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" the shadow yells and turns it's head. I see a pair of golden eyes with slits as pupils staring at me. "Kisame….GO AWAY! I don't want you to see me like this." This time I can definitely tell the voice is Jessy's.

"Jessy…I can help you! You just have to let me into your heart…." Suddenly a loud roar fills the air and seems to shake the ground. The couch comes flying at me and I have to move back into the hallway that leads to the entrance to avoid it. However, a spray of splinters hit me and I cry out in pain. "Jessy! Please! Let me help you!" Suddenly, a wave of green flames comes towards me and I begin to run down the hallway. I can see the light from the entrance a few feet ahead of me, but I can feel the intense heat of the flames right behind me.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! PIC #3 OF JESSY'S SKETCH BOOK media.photobucket(.com)/image/hot zabuza/ichigoluva/zabuza.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

**My Colors Fade to Gray. **Chapter 5

A Kisame Love Story.

**Note: I don't own Naruto.**

--Back to Jessy's P.O.V.--

Kisame had almost seen you in your true form. You look down at your clawed hands, "I'm nothing more than a monster meant for death and destruction." You balled your hand into a fist and slam it against the wall causing a huge crack to run up the wall. You begin to calm down and as you become calmer you begin to change back to 'normal'. Your hair and eyes are a dark gray while your skin is a light silvery color. You just stand there, leaning against the wall thinking. 'I wonder what he meant by he can help me, all I have to do is let him into my heart?'

After a few minutes of complete silence, the other members begin to make their way slowly back into the base. One of the members walks over and picks up a lamp, he then clicks it on. "Holy, !" it was Hidan, apparently.

The destruction from my rampage is revealed; all the furniture is utterly destroyed, somehow the lamp managed to escape unharmed, and the wall is covered in deep scratches with cracks running up it. "Jessy, we need to talk." Pein says.

"Don't worry I'll pay for your precious furniture." You say, starting to walk away.

"I know what you really are…" you stop and look back at him. "Now shall we continue this in private or would you rather continue here."

"Private."

"Good, let's go to my office." Pein says and begins to walk towards his office and you follow right behind him. You both enter his office and see someone's already sitting on the couch, "Jessy, drop your camouflage so we can see the real you." Pein orders.

"Ha, well that's a first…someone actually wanting to see my true form….But I have to say no." You tell him and look at the man on the couch, "Tobi?"

He laughs and removes his mask, "Not quite." His voice is deeper and darker than his normally childish voice.

"Jessy, Tobi is really Madara Uchiha…the true leader of the Akatsuki." Pein says.

"And I should care why?" You say, still very upset.

"Moody, aren't you?" Madara says, chuckling. "Now show me your true form before I have to bring Kisame into this."

"Go ahead…why would I care?"

"Because you secretly have feelings for him…rather you know it or not." Madara replies.

"Ha, don't make me laugh."

"Have it your way. Call him in Pein," he says placing his mask back on his face.

Pein goes to the door and open it, "KISAME GET IN HERE NOW!"

He then brings his other selves forward and you raise an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

All of them smirk, "We're going to kill him of course." Your heart stops, "You have one last chance show us your true form…or Kisame will die."

The door starts to open, but you lean up against it preventing Kisame from entering. "All right! Just leave Kisame out of this! I don't want him to see this…."

"Jessy?! What's going on? Leader sama?" Kisame says, trying to shove the door open.

"Never mind, Kisame. Go back to what you were doing…." Pein says, making his other selves disappear.

"Not until I know that Jessy's ok!"

"Aw, isn't that sweet…he cares so much about you….Too bad he's barking up the wrong tree, right Jessy? You can't ever love again, can you?"

"I'm fine, Kisame." You sigh and drop your camouflage; your skin is a bluish-gray, your hair becomes blonde and spiky, your canine teeth grow into long fangs, a purple mask-like thing appears over the upper half of your face, your eyes are now golden with slits as pupils, a pair of black, feathery wings emerge from your back, and a long whip-like black tail comes out from behind you. You're dressed in black leather, with metal gloves that end in claws, and black boots that end with three knife like blades on each boot. A/N: You look like Beelzemon from Digimon (which I do not own) except without the third eye and the guns. And your eyes are golden in color and your hair is long.

"So this is what a royal demon looks like…truly a fearsome sight." Madara says.

"So you know about demon ranks?" you snort.

"Of course, I am part demon as well…although I wasn't blessed by my father being royalty." He smirks at you.

"If you know about demon ranks then you know that I can slaughter you at any time and get away with it?" You say and flex your clawed hand, "And, immortal or not, I can kill you."

--Kisame's P.O.V.--

I was in my and Itachi's room taking a nap when I heard Pein yell for me. "What does he want now?" I say, sitting up.

Itachi just shrugs, "Maybe it has something to do with your girlfriend."

"First, she isn't my girlfriend; second…she only likes me as a friend."

He smirks, "Oh please…she obviously feels something for you…it's obvious. The way she treats you, the way she smiles when she sees you…she treats the rest of us, with the exception of Zetsu, like crap. And you're the only one she actually smiles at."

"I have to go." I say and walk out of the room. As I walk down the hallway to Pein's room, I begin to think about what Itachi told me. 'Maybe I should tell her how I feel about her. It couldn't really hurt anything could it….'

I reach out for the knob and begin to open the door when something slams up against it and forces it shut. I hear Jessy's voice from the other side of the door, "All right! Just leave Kisame out of this! I don't want him to see this…."

I become alarmed, "Jessy?! What's going on? Leader sama?" I try to shove the door open in fear that Leader was doing something bad to Jessy.

I hear Pein say something about her never being able to love again. 'Itachi must have told him about our encounter with Orochimaru.'

"I'm fine, Kisame." I hear her call and I decide to wait across the hall for her to come out. Finally after a while, she comes back out. Her hair is black and her eyes are crimson. "Kisame!" she says, in surprise. "Have you been waiting there the entire time?"

"Yeah…Jessy, I need to talk to you."

"Ok, let's talk."

"I meant, let's talk outside." I say heading towards the exit.

"Ok…" she agrees, following me. We leave the base and walk down to the small lake that's not far from the base. "What's up, Kisame?" she asks, sitting down at the edge of the lake.

I sit down beside her, "I need to tell you something…something important." I take a deep breath, "I…lo…love you." She looks shocked, "I've loved you since I was first appointed to be your bodyguard back when we were teenagers."

She no longer looks shocked just surprised, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was going to, but then you ran off with Zabuza…."

"Oh…" she says. "Kisame…I'm not what I appear to be…."

I look at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

She closes her eyes, "I'm going to show you…what I really look like. We'll see if you still feel the same way about me after you see the real me."

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
